Cult of Herobrine
by hunter049
Summary: Herobrine's followers have taken over Steve's town, and as one who worships Notch, he can't let that stand.
1. Cemented Goal

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch does, along with his partners, Mojang and affiliate companies.**

**Hello again. It's me, Hunter, here with another story. This time, someone fights for that which they believe in. Much better than it sounds, because I am not too good with summaries.**

* * *

"And stay out!" The priest yelled at Steve. He flinched as people threw stones as the doors closed with a final slam.

Steve got up and dusted himself off. A few bruises were a small price to pay to not have to betray his faith. Notch is the only true god. Those blasphemous pricks in there believe, praise, and even _pray_ to Herobrine, Lord of the Nether.

He humphed, and walked on the trail towards the nearest town.

* * *

Steve finally made it to Ruby Village, which was actually a large town. He stormed into a tavern and took up a chair next to the bartender.

"What's got you so hot under the collar, stranger?" The bartender asked.

"Just got kicked out of town by some Herobrine worshippers."

"Ah, those guys. We ran them out of here, I guess they went to the next town over. Sorry about that. Still, so everyone else there converted to the Cult of the Nether?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know the cult's name?"

"Kid, we ran them out of town for a reason. They went around trying to convert everyone. Succeeded with only a few, but we ran them out. Notch looks down on them, I know it. How dare they worship someone else...?"

"I know Notch is the only one worth worshipping. Why would they worship another god?"

"Well, it's said that the most devout of the Herobrine worshippers are rewarded power beyond belief, no pun intended. Who knows if it's true, but that might be a big reason."

"I see. Well, I can't let this stand. If they keep worshipping Herobrine, _all_ their souls are condemned. I have to try to break my town free from these zealots' influence."

"All I can say is that I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Steve stood. They shook hands and Steve walked out the door, completely ready to grab supplies and retake his town on his own.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Readied Supplies

**I am NOT the owner of Minecraft. Notch is, along with his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**Recap:**

**So Steve is set on saving his town from the Cult of Herobrine. However, having been thrown out for believing in Notch, he will not be welcome back. How will he save the city if he can't get inside?**

* * *

Steve walked through the town. He knew where he wanted to go, he just didn't know exactly where the shop was.

Finally, he saw the sign. _Shop of Swords and Supplies._

He smiled and entered the shop. The clerk was lovingly wiping a long sword, and Steve cleared his throat.

The clerk turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I need supplies to retake my town from crazy pro-Herobrine zealots." The clerk only raised an eyebrow before leading Steve to the sword rack.

"Here we have a variety of each type. The classic training sword is made out of wood, but for a bit more you can get a stone version. That one isn't training, though."

Steve's eyes widened as he saw which weapon he wanted. "That one."

The clerk cocked his head. "Sir, that's a hoe."

"If you sharpen it, it's a scythe. And I'll be needing supplies, at least a couple night's worth."

The shop clerk sighed. "Very well. One moment."

He came back with a (now) scythe. "And here are your supplies, in a complementary backpack."

Steve handed the clerk a few diamonds.

"Sir, it only cost 36 iron ingots for all of it. A diamond is worth a stack of iron, so you will need change. One mo-"

Steve interrupted him. "You are helping me liberate my hometown. That is less than I owe you, but I hope it suffices."

"It does."

Steve put on the backpack and grabbed his scythe. He was about to open the door when the clerk said, "Wait!"

Steve turned and the clerk handed him a blue-black ball. "That's an Ender Pearl. It will get you out of danger in times of need, but it's a one time only deal. That's the last of my stock, but I feel you need it more. No charge."

Steve thanked him and headed on his way. Now he felt ready to retake his town. He looked at the sky, and the sun was setting.

"Night would be a perfect time to strike." He smirked and ran towards his hometown.

* * *

Outside his hometown of Glowstone City, he noticed guards at all the entrances. Steve hid in a bush, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Notch forgive me, but I cannot let these people live with what they've done. The most devout, I will kill. The rest who do not stand in my way, I'll try to reason them back to Your ways."

He noticed something about the four guards. They wore white robes, and he remembered the priest wearing the same thing.

_It must have to do with the Cult_, he reasoned. _So the most devout will wear those robes. Good to know._

He grabbed a stone and threw it near them, but away from me. They went to investigate. _  
_

Steve stuck to the shadows and stalked them. They turned around a corner, and Steve hooked one.

"Hey, what the-?" He got out, before Steve punched him in the stomach. Winded, the guard crouched on the ground.

But it was too late. The other guards was alerted, and the hooking only worked well as a surprise.

"Time to fight for my God."

* * *

**Steve's about to go 3v1. Of course, now he seems like Death, taking souls and their names. He hasn't killed anyone... yet. I love scythes. They're so cool.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**


	3. Captured and Enraptured

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch does, along with his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies. All this for a disclaimer that, if I am someday sued, probably won't stand up to Minecraft's team of lawyers. But they're too nice to sue. These guys are cool.**

**Anyways, where we last left off. Steve is now sure has all he needs to try to take over the city. Of course, when it comes to divinity, there never really is something known as assurance.**

* * *

Steve stowed away his scythe and grabbed the fallen guard's leg. He threw him over his shoulder, and as the three other guards came into view, he swung the first guard.

They all fell back into a pile. He said a final, "Notch forgive us."

Then he took out his scythe. Bowing his head, Steve sliced down into the pile. Each guard only let out a groan or short scream before dying. Steve shivered, and hoped he hadn't just stamped his one-way ticket to the Nether.

A blinding pain erupted from the back of his head, and Steve saw only darkness.

* * *

"Awaken, young misguided warrior." An unfamiliar voice said.

Steve groggily opened his eyes, then shut them again instantly. The light was too bright, and his head was pounding like he drank mushroom sugar water last night.

Of course, then he remembered. The guards he slew and the blinding pain. He tried to move, but noticed he was tied to something. Whether it was a fence post, sign, or a chair, he didn't want to know. Mostly because it was much too bright to open his eyes.

The voice tutted at him.

"I said _awaken_." Steve's eyelids were forced apart by foreign fingers, and his retinas burned before adjusting slowly. Steve kept his eyes open after that, because it was too late to close them.

He was in a strange room. A painting on the wall of Herobrine stood out, and written underneath in red dye (he hoped) was _Praise Him._

He realized he was right where he wanted to be, but in the wrong situation. He was in Glowstone Church, and that would normally be comforting.

With Herobrine cultists all around him in white robes and chanting some strange tongue, he couldn't be less uncomfortable. Or so he thought.

Then the priest who threw him out earlier came into his view, and smiled down at him. "Ah, Steven. You are truly a loyal knight of Notch. Shame, really. Such devotion for our cause, for our Lord, would be amazingly appreciated. So really, I offer you two choices, _reaper._"

The priest smiled as he took out Steve's scythe. Off track, he continued. "A sharpened hoe. How creative and effective. Took out five of my guards before we could stop you."

He brushed himself off before standing the scythe up on the wall. "I realize I haven't introduced myself. I am Father Ver. As you well know, I lead our faith in Herobrine, Lord of us and the Nether. Now, I offer the same faith to you. Join us, and live freely in the city, worshiping the mighty Herobrine."

Father Ver grabbed the scythe, and flipped it upside down. Lifting Steve's chin gently with the tip, he crouched slightly to meet his eye level. "Or... I can simply torture you until you finally submit. Which do you choose?"

Steve shook his head. "Neither, you psycho. Only Notch is worthy of such worship."

Father Ver growled, but then stood, visibly calmed down. "Send him to the dungeons. Later, I myself will oversee the procedure of conversion. But for now, I have a sermon to start very soon and I must prepare."

He glared at Steve. Steve glared back, and spat at Father Ver. One of the white robed guards punched Steve across the face. Steve could feel blood running down his nose onto his lips, but still glared defiantly at the priest.

"You can soften him up for the processing as you wish, just do not kill him or do anything too permanent." The priest smiled at Steve, a fake one filled with false sweetness_, _as Steve's chair was carried to the dungeon.

* * *

A dark room with only redstone torches for illumination was what Steve entered. His chair was set down in the center, and the guards were getting ready to beat him within a pixel of his life.

"Wait," a new voice called, "I will stay with him in here. You all go and provide protection for the Father in case another rebel tries to attack during his sermon.

The guards nodded, and left. Out of the shadows, a figure watched him. It was thin, and piercing red eyes shined brighter than the torches. Then it came forward.

A young woman came into full light, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes were indeed blood red and her hair framed her face perfectly. Her body was lithe, her curves slight but tantalizing nonetheless.

"I am Elisa, apprentice to Father Ver."

Steve stayed quiet, feeling his blood dry on his lip. She took out a cloth and cleaned it off. "There. Now, start by telling me who you are. Nothing against your beliefs there, right?"

He waited for a bit, bu her gaze never left him. Finally he said, "I'm Steve."

"And?"

"And what? I'm unemployed after my boss was brainwashed by your crazy mentor. So now I'm nothing but someone trying to take back what's his."

"I see. Well, I'm here to soften you up before you enter the process of being converted. While those brutes were going to beat you until you were pulp, I'll try a softer approach."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't try anything funny."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about that? And it's not like you could stop me if you wanted to."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're tied to a chair!"

"So?"

She sighed. "So you are rather helpless right now."

Steve shook around, trying to get loose. Elisa took out a knife. Steve's eyes widened. "What happened to a softer approach?"

"This isn't for hurting you. It's to comfort you." She went around him and cut the ropes keeping him there.

As soon as he could, he ran for the door. Right before grabbing the knob, she said, "Wait!"

For some reason, he did. "Why?"

"If you go out there, you'll just be beaten by the guards nearby. Just stay in here. Don't you prefer my company?"

Steve looked at the apprentice. "Well, yeah. You're pretty much the nicest person in this place, since you haven't hurt me or threatened me."

"So just sit in your chair," She said with a lilt in her voice.

Steve obeyed. "Alright."

"Now let me show you the softer approach..."

* * *

**Now, remember. This is rated T, so don't get any ideas. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it. PM me if you wanna chat, otherwise...**

**Until next time, this was Hunter.**


	4. The Processing Starts

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch does, along with his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**I'm back, for those of you that were waiting. I don't think there were that many people, but I don't mind. This return is not just for this story, but for all my stories, so expect an update in all or most of them.**

**Go on, if you will. Please read. Yes, you. Down there is where you can start.**

* * *

Steve watched the black-haired beauty as she circled his chair. Elesa seemed to be trying to decide on what to do. _And she had seemed so certain earlier..._

Finally she turned to him. "Since you _did_ mention my being nice by not threatening or hurting you, mind being nice back?" She flashed him a sweet smile.

Steve shook his head. "I am never converting to that 'religion.'"

She pouted. "Come on. There are many perks to our faith. For example, you have ultimate security."

"Yeah, secure in the fact of where you're going once you die."

Elesa huffed, but breathed. "Those monsters out there? Herobrine brings us safety from them."

Steve gaped. "You're... safe from the mobs?"

Elesa beamed. "Yup. They won't hurt us, since we're the same. We both are under the same god."

_So you're both monsters, _Steve thought. Instead, he said, "I see."

"And you can become much stronger and powerful, if you are truly devout."

"I find it easier and more fulfilling if I get stronger on my own."

She was starting to get mad, and he could tell. She sighed in frustration, and looked at Steve with pity. "Ah well. As Father Ver's apprentice, I failed in converting you. May Herobrine forgive me." She walked towards the door, and Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell my teacher that I failed. All that is left for you and all others that refuse to convert is processing." She reached the door, and turned the knob. Before she left, Elesa had only one thing to tell him.

"You brought this upon yourself."

He was left silent and alone.

* * *

The door slammed open. Steve expected and almost hoped it was Elesa, but that went out the window as a robed man entered, holding a wooden staff.

"Father Ver. What a pleasant surprise."

The Father shook his head. "Steven, will you not simply _submit_?"

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice. I will follow through on my promise, Steven."

"It's Steve, you crazy priest of the damned!"

"Insolent child!" Father Ver took his staff and hit Steve across the face. Blood stained the birch wood staff, and Steve sported a broken and bloody nose.

Steve glared as best he could with pain pulsing through his face and his brain rocking inside his skull. The priest sneered at him. "To the processing chambers with him!"

Steve shook his head. "To Nether with you and your people!"

He threw a punch at one of the guards, but froze before the hit connected. It was someone he knew, the town doctor. But something was wrong. His eyes were blank, almost empty. Before Steve could check closer, the doctor tackled him to the ground.

"No, come on, snap out of it!" Steve cried. The doctor punched him in the stomach to quiet him, before Father Ver interrupted.

"Steven, it's no use. The Lord has taken them into his bosom, and he will embrace you as well. Accept it."

"It's Steve!" The former reaper yelled as he was dragged off to the processing chambers.

* * *

Steve sighed as he sat once again in a chair, bound by rope. He was alone in another room, but with something new to occupy his mind.

He could see a redstone torch in front of him. It blinked on and off at a regular rhythm, and was almost soothing to him after all the blasphemy and madness he's suffered.

Overhead, someone's voice was heard. "Herobrine is the only god." He repeated this each time the redstone light was turned on, and ended when it switched off.

Steve was not amused.

"Ver, you old nut, if you can hear me, just know this will never work!" Steve shouted.

The door opened, and Father Ver walked in with his staff, as if on cue. He held Steve's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Matching the overhead voice's perfectly, he droned, "Herobrine is the only god." Then he smiled wickedly.

Steve growled. "It won't work."

"It doesn't have to, dear reaper. You're not the only one we're trying to sway. Look around." He pushed a button on the wall, and glowstone light shined on what he had thought were mirrors. It had been too dark to make any details out, so Steve thought that the other similar figures were his reflections.

They had not been his reflections. People, like him, were tied and forced to listen to the same voice and watching the same type of torch blink endlessly. His eyes widened, as he saw how twisted this whole operation was.

"You're brainwashing them." He realized.

"No, I am converting them... and you." The priest smiled at Steve. "You have been so much trouble since I threw you out. Now, here, I can keep an eye on you, as the process unfolds. You really think it's a quick process? Nether no!"

Father Ver tapped the base of the redstone torch. "This will break you, eventually. It doesn't matter how long. Herobrine waits however long it takes to turn someone to his side."

Steve struggled against the bonds, but nothing worked. Father Ver took notice. "Foolish boy. You will join the Cult of the Nether, willingly. And this will break and mold your will, do not worry."

"Go to the Nether."

"Insolence. Well, your mind isn't the only thing that can be broken." He swung his staff as hard as he could into Steve's torso, breaking a rib and winding Steve. He coughed up some blood, and bowed his head.

Father Ver shook his head. "Well, now, you need a bit of help. I will return soon."

Steve looked up, blood still staining his lips. Father Ver walked out, and as the door slowly shut, Steve prayed. It was the only thing he could do at this point.

* * *

**So there you go. Steve is in a rather compromising position, and is having his will broken by a light. You'd be surprised what forms of torture and such are. I don't know if this one is real or not, but I can't quite recall what reminded me of this form of hypnosis and such.**

**Ah well. Anyways, I'm happy to be back, even if this is one of my less popular fics. I'll be updating this sometime. Until then, I'd be very happy to chat with you or read your review, if you post one. I'm always up for a chat.**


	5. Escape and Counterattack

**Do not own Minecraft. Notch, friends, and Mojang do.**

**Alright, new update for this story! Not my most popular by a long shot, but I enjoy writing for all my stories, popularity be damned.**

* * *

Steve kept his eyes closed in an attempt to remain in control. The light still blinked, and he saw a very slight red tinge on his eyelids.

His rib stung, still broken. Breathing seemed to release a pang of pain with every inhale. He opened his eyes and looked around, again looking for an escape route. Of course, even if he found one, he was still tied firmly to the chair.

Steve looked up at the tall ceiling. Stalactites hung menacingly, and he could hear a sermon happening ever so faintly. He glared at the red light.

Having already prayed at least ten times, he hung his head. He supposed Notch had more urgent things to take care of. He tapped the dirt floor, sighing.

He looked around, saddened to only be able to see those that were breaking or broken. The latter were worse, moaning phrases in a language lost to time.

Steve let out a yell of despair, his head bucking upwards. His eyes snapped open, and he shot his head forward as a stalactite fell. It cut through the ropes binding his hands, and he used it to free the rest of himself.

He rushed to try to help the others trapped like him, but they were separated by strangely strong glass. The faithful reaper let his shoulders droop, before rushing towards the door. He smashed the spiky rock into the door hinges, eventually wearing them down.

Steve kicked the door down then bent over, worn out from the past events. His rib ached and stung, stopping his progress out the door.

He heard, "Get him!" Steve groaned and readied himself to fight. Two acolytes dressed in white robes attacked, and Steve punched one in the gut. It winded him, and gave Steve enough time to slam the second acolyte's head into the wall hard enough to make the worshiper black out.

The acolyte still standing swung at Steve, and in his weakened state the blow connected. He stumbled back, but recovered and kicked the acolyte's feet from under him.

The acolyte fell with a thud, and Steve chose then to run.

* * *

Outside, safe in the foliage of the nearby forest, he let himself release what pain and horror he had endured; he shuddered as he realized that was probably nothing compared to the other less fortunate people. He muffled his screams in his arm, and composed himself. He let a few tears fall for those that couldn't. Not anymore, not while Herobrine held dominion over the city and their souls.

"If that's how they want to play, then I can't win. There's too many of them to take head-on..." Steve mused.

He tied a stick and a long, sharp stone together with nearby vine to make a rudimentary dagger. "This'll have to do."

* * *

Steve had waited for a while to let his rib heal a bit, and now watched over the damned city he used to call home. Literally, he had become its guardian angel, sent from Notch to rid the place of heretics.

Now, he crouched on a rooftop near the church. A single guard, presumably on break, walked out. Steve lunged off, perfectly landing on the guard. Before he could scream, Steve slashed at his neck.

The guard weakly pummeled Steve as he let out garbled coughs. Steve plunged the knife into the guard's heart to end his suffering. He looted the guard only slightly, to switch his bloodied stone blade for a nice iron one.

"Ver, you traitor to God... your soul may be Herobrine's but your blood will be mine." He grinned almost malevolently into the blade, nearly insane with the rush of fighting for Notch.

He heaved the body over his shoulder, and sneaked out of the city to hide the body in the bushes. Steve said a quick blessing before rushing back to spy on the church.

* * *

Finally, a massive group of guards exited the church doors. They stood around, before dispersing to different areas they held watch over.

A couple of guards stayed, guarding the entrance. While killing them would be in some ways easier, both the potential commotion and time lost would make this an unsavory path.

"Notch grant me stealth..." he pleaded.

He leaped down, rolling to minimize impact and noise. Nonetheless, he heard, "What was that?"

"You go check it out. I'll keep watch."

A sigh, and then, "Fine."

Steve crouched against the wall, attempting to blend in with the shadows. The guard held an iron longsword, and swung it around as he searched.

"Strange. There's impact here in this patch of brush. And a few leaves point to..." He followed the trail of foliage to Steve's hiding place.

The reaper decided it was too late to take the cleaner path. He lunged out, hands wrapping around the guard's mouth. They fell, and the guard was knocked out on impact.

Steve decided this time, the guard could live. All he needed was for the guard to be out of the way, and this worked. The assassin ran to the other guard, stabbing the man between two vertebrae to kill him quickly.

_As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting better at this, _the reaper thought.

He opened the door gingerly, and entered. Doing his best to keep to the shadows, he explored the sermon area.

A small tub on a pedestal held holy water before the Herobrine worshipers came in. Now the water was tinted red, and Steve had no way of knowing if it was water or blood.

A pile of ash sat in a corner, and his curiosity brought him closer. A form still seemed to survive there, and by brushing off the ash, he could see it was the Book of Notch.

Steve shook with fury but composed himself. The block of dirt on the center wall was painted red, and lined with drawn cracks. Netherrack.

Steve looked away, and crawled up the stairs leading to the second floor where normally the holy priest would rest and live. Red liquid was splattered on the walls, with no way to tell between blood or paint.

He looked down the hall to see two rooms. One was covered with a single door, the other with two. Steve inched the single door open, and saw the girl, Elesa, asleep. Slowly he closed the door, his heart refusing to kill her. Besides, he reasoned, she posed no threat.

The assassin opened one of the double doors and slunk in. Instantly, the door slammed behind him.

"Impudent, foolish, thoughtless boy. Now however, I can add dead to the list. Very, very soon." Father Ver said.

* * *

**So what'll happen next? Review while I write, if you have the time. I don't want to be the only one writing.**


End file.
